


No Way Out

by Welcometomyhouse



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha! Billy/ Beta! Miles, Alpha! Eddie/Omega! Waylon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometomyhouse/pseuds/Welcometomyhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First day Waylon entered the prison as a prison guard, he was attacked by prisoner Eddie.<br/>Meanwhile Billy, who is the boss of prison, still trying to mark the prison doctor, Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I had written.

1.  
“听说新来了个狱警。”比利倚在医务室干净的床上看着站在旁边背对着他收拾着医疗用具的迈尔斯轻轻地说道，仿佛他真的不在意一般。  
迈尔斯却连动都没有动，他只是安安静静地收拾着今天伴随着这个新来的狱警一并到来的新的医疗用具。  
“我说你。”比利猛然站起身，刚才他倚着的地方留下了一滩汗渍，他向前买了两步靠近迈尔斯的背后，然后用力地拉扯迈尔斯的头发迫使他面对自己：“别忘了上次是谁在你差点被切手指的时候救了你，你知道他切完你手指之后会切你哪里，你就这样对待你的救命恩人？”说话间他释放出了浓烈的Alpha气息，试图逼迫眼前的人臣服。  
可是迈尔斯丝毫没有受到影响，他是个Beta，并没有Omega那么发达的感觉，就算他会害怕，但他也可以很好的控制住自己，这也是这里的工作人员大多数是Beta的原因。  
“关我什么事？”迈尔斯毫不畏惧地直直看向比利：“你不救我我也可以救自己，你觉得你救了我我就要报答你？以身相许？”  
比利看着眼前的人，沉默了一会儿，然后笑了，他松开了手放开了迈尔斯的头发。  
迈尔斯不以为意，他低下头，默默地拿起今天刚到的针筒。  
“再来烦我我就让你死在这里。”

2.  
巨山监狱，关着众多重刑犯的监狱，这里到处都是十恶不赦的人，而伟伦帕克，今天是他第一天来这里上班，他是个Omega，但他并不认为这能影响他的工作，因为至今并没有多少能影响到他的Alpha存在，经过长时间的发展，能够起到震慑作用的Alpha越来越少了，大部分的Alpha都变成了软脚虾，而Omega也慢慢地从原来的工具变成了现在社会的顶梁柱，而帕克因为拥有较为良好的抗击打能力和高超的反杀技巧而被推荐到了巨山监狱补缺，他听说上次有个狱警因为惹怒了监狱的老大比利霍普而死在了浴室里，而他并不相信这里的黑暗能完全盖过正义，所以他选择了来这里补上那个可怜狱警的缺。  
杰瑞米布莱尔，一个自大的Alpha，闻起来和他看起来一样虚张声势，不堪一击，帕克暗自评价到，这个穿着西装的Alpha带着他在监狱里参观，这里的犯人大都数都是Alpha，因为这个年代的Alpha大多愚蠢，莽撞，依然以为自己处于那个以性别划分权力的年代，而这里的工作人员大部分是Beta，尽管Omega比以前强了不少，但是相比起Beta他们依然不太稳定，而且Beta受信息素影响较少，能长期稳定地工作。  
“前面就是浴室了，我想这也没什么好参观的。”布莱尔盯着帕克，露出了不屑的笑容：“反正你们Omega也不会当众洗澡。”  
自大。帕克在心中默默地加上了这个评价，但依然礼貌地点点头，然后往回走，他的确不会在人多的时候洗澡，但这并不是因为他是Omega的缘故，而是因为他不喜欢在众人面前暴露自己，说真的，有独立洗澡的机会他干嘛要和众人一起洗呢？

3.  
比利没有说话，只是笑着耸耸肩，然后他举起双手做出头像的动作，但脸上的表情怎么看都不像要投降，他是这个监狱里最年轻却混得最好的人，换句话说他就是这个监狱的老大，这是他的监狱。  
“你知道新来的那几个犯人吧。”迈尔斯看着比利往后退去，放下了针筒，问道。  
比利一愣，似乎没有想到迈尔斯会问这个，他下意识地点了点头。  
迈尔斯瞥了他一眼，然后拉开椅子缓缓坐下：“典狱长已经发现了，再不处理掉，典狱长就要亲自来处理了，到时候别说他们，你们也不会好过。”  
比利弯起了嘴角：“这事啊，我已经让格鲁斯金去了，你知道的，那个老Alpha再不干点什么他就要憋死自己了。”

4.  
夜幕很快就降临了，每个犯人都有自己的隔间，在一轮吵闹之后渐渐陷入了沉寂，而帕克却在这时候悄悄地起床，他要去哪个浴室里调查一下发生了什么事，他不相信这里犯人可以只手遮天，那个比利霍普一定有什么把柄可以让他抓住。  
他看着外面那些紧缩的监狱门，想了想，放下了配枪。

5.  
“为什么让格鲁斯金去处理？”迈尔斯皱着眉，比利在他身后轻轻地环住他的腰，然后下一秒用力咬伤了他的脖子。  
“我操！”迈尔斯痛呼：“妈的你是想死是不是？我说过多少次我是个Beta！他妈的不要尝试标记我！”  
比利松开了口，一些透明的唾液粘在了迈尔斯的脖子上，他舔了舔在迈尔斯脖子上留下的牙印，带着笑意说：“格鲁斯金比较适合做这种事，这方面他比较在行，无论是杀人还是找理由杀人。”  
迈尔斯粗鲁地掰开了比利环着他的腰的手：“妈的让他搞干净点，上次光是捡尸体就捡到我腰疼！”  
比利点点头，也不知道迈尔斯有没有看见，然后他伸出一只手抓住了迈尔斯的腰试图把他拉回来：“况且身为一个没有Omega的Alpha，格鲁斯金再这样下去真的会憋死自己。”  
“啧。”迈尔斯冷笑，但并没有拉开比利的手：“这不就跟你一样嘛？”  
比利笑着，深深地吸了一口气。  
“但我有你啊。”

5.  
帕克在靠近浴室的时候感到不对劲，他在深夜居然听得到哗啦啦的水声，这不对，这个时间应该已经没有人洗澡了。  
而在他走近门口的时候他才明白，这水声根本不是因为有人在洗澡，而是因为有人想利用这个声音掩盖着打架的声音。  
他在这个时候后悔自己没有带配枪，但是现在折回去拿显然已经不够时间了，他深呼吸了一口气，他认为自己没有配枪也可以打得过别人，于是他往前一步迈入了浴室。  
浴室里面烟雾弥漫，浓浓的水汽扑面而来，这个环境下敏感的Omega再次用力呼吸了一口，伴随着湿热气息进入鼻腔的是信息素，清楚的信息素。  
两个Alpha，一个Beta。  
等他更加靠近的时候，他发现是两个犯人在打一个犯人，被打的犯人完全没有反抗地靠在墙角。  
“嘿！”帕克喝道：“你们在干什么？！”  
那两人停下了手，疑惑地看向帕克，当他们看到帕克穿着的制服时，一个人问另一个人：“不是说这个时间没有狱警了吗？怎么回事？”  
Alpha，帕克心中暗暗地下了定论，闻起来不怎么样。  
“我怎么知道！反正都是杀，把这小子也干掉吧！”另一个人说。  
Beta，帕克明白了，就算不用配枪他也可以打赢这两个，他看向墙角里模糊的一团，那个被打的人，可怜的家伙，帕克想，浴室里几乎闻不到他的气味了，希望他没有被打得很惨。  
就在他这么想的时候，那个Alpha和Beta已经一人一边向他靠近。  
帕克边躲着两人挥出的拳头边反击，尽管这两人出拳毫无章法，但毕竟两个人都有一身蛮力，而且显然在街头打架这方面有着浓厚经验，就算帕克有经过训练依然受到了几下打击，那个Alpha带着恶心的笑容一拳打到了帕克的小腹上，让他有一瞬间的晃神，接着Alpha居然释放出了信息素想要让他屈服。  
帕克的心跳在一瞬间有一点快，但他很快就镇定了下来，这个Alpha的气息让他想吐，而他并没有被压制住。  
看到他居然没有受到很大影响，那个Alpha慌了，出拳也变得乱七八糟了起来，于是帕克轻易就打晕了他，Beta见状更是手足无措了起来，没两下也被帕克打晕了。  
帕克看着倒在积水里的两个人，弯着腰喘了一会儿气，刚才那个Alpha用力地攻击他的小腹，那里估计已经淤青了，他抽空瞥了瞥那个被打的Alpha，发现他已经站起了身，然后慢条斯理地走去把那几个出水的水龙头拧紧了。  
水声一下子就停了下来，只剩下滴答滴答的水滴声，安静的环境里只有帕克心跳声和喘气声，他看着那个Alpha朝他走过来。  
“你安……”帕克抬起头想要给那个Alpha说句安抚的话，没想到那个Alpha却在靠近他的一瞬间猛然挥出一拳打向了帕克的腹部。  
帕克毫无预警地就被打飞出去了，撞到了身后的墙，然后瘫坐在地上，他不可置信地看着那个Alpha，天啊，他看起来那么高那么壮，刚才为什么会……？  
可是还没来得及让他思考，那个Alpha又冲上来对着他的腿狠狠地踩了几脚，帕克发誓他听到了骨头断裂的声音。  
干完这件事后Alpha停了下来，他慢慢地蹲下与帕克平视，帕克被汗水模糊的双眼这才看清楚那个Alpha的样子。  
半边脸上全是伤疤，他剃着莫斯干式的发型，看上去既阴冷又可怕。  
“一个Omega。”Alpha说道，然后低头看着帕克被沾湿的制服上的名牌：“伟伦帕克。”  
随着他的靠近，他的信息素也渐渐地渗了出来，无孔不入的信息素开始渗透帕克的毛孔，帕克颤抖着，这个才是货真价实的Alpha，他的气息带着浓烈的侵略性，让他不自觉地想要臣服，帕克咬着自己的舌尖试图让自己清醒一点，刚才因为被打而涌出的些许血沫聚集在了他的口腔里，他看着那个Alpha，然后猛然朝他吐出了一口带着血的唾沫。  
“滚！”他的声音嘶哑着，听上去有气无力。  
“哦？”那个Alpha没有躲开，也没有去擦拭自己的脸，他饶有兴致地看着帕克，眼中闪烁着欲望，接着他散发出的信息素带着情欲的气息，让帕克不能控制地想要匍匐在地，吮吸他的阴茎，他开始发热，他将会在地上渐渐变凉的脏水上发情，然后不知羞耻地扭动着屁股求他眼前的Alpha干他。  
不！帕克心想，他松开了咬住自己舌尖的牙齿，紧握拳头，希望能够出其不意地攻击到这个Alpha，他的力气慢慢地丧失了，有什么从他两腿之间流了出来，温热的，粘稠的液体。  
可是还没等他反应过来，那个Alpha就一拳打在了帕克的左脸上，力气之大让他马上倒在了地上，脑袋的右边狠狠地磕在了坚硬的石板地上，他的脑袋一片空白。  
“你打乱了我的计划。”那个Alpha说道，声音低沉，然后他用力地抓住了帕克头顶的头发，把他拉近了自己，而帕克因为这个举动发出了一声轻微的哀鸣，这让Alpha感到愉悦，接着他狠狠地抓着帕克的头发把帕克的脑袋撞在了浴室不甚干净的墙壁上，  
帕克眼前一片模糊，甚至阵阵发黑，他瑟缩着想要往后退，却忘了身后就是墙壁，他想用手拉开紧紧抓住他头发的手，但是那个Alpha的气息太浓重以至于他根本不能控制自己的手。  
“Darling。”那个Alpha说着，听起来既深情又甜蜜，可是他下一步的动作却让帕克一惊——他在脱他的裤子！  
“呜……”帕克残存的理智让他抬起发软的手推搪着前面的Alpha，但是这个Alpha纹丝不动，他松开了抓住帕克头发的手转而抓住帕克的双手，力气大到让帕克手腕阵阵发痛。  
“你打乱了我的计划，理应受到些许惩罚。”Alpha靠在帕克的耳边说，低沉的声音让帕克阵阵发颤，他感到害怕，这么一个凶残的Alpha。  
像是察觉到他的恐惧，Alpha笑了：“嘘，别害怕，亲爱的，很快，很快你就会变成一个乖女孩了。”  
而这句话才让帕克变得更加害怕，帕克扭动着下身想要摆脱Alpha的桎梏，却换来了一巴掌。  
“妈的，别乱动。”那个Alpha说道，帕克恐惧地僵直了身体，他没办法抵抗，这个Alpha说的每一句话都像在给他下命令，而他甚至没有办法去反抗。  
“求求你……”帕克哀求道，他的脸大概已经肿了起来，说话也带着可笑的发音：“求求你……”  
而那个Alpha已经把他的裤子下拉到帕克膝盖的位置了，他看上去迫不及待，喘着粗气地放开了抓住帕克双手的手开始解自己的裤带。  
帕克立刻像逮到机会一样转身面向门口并往前爬动，想要逃离这里，可是他还没有爬多久脚踝就被一只大手抓住了，然后把他拉了回来，藏着砂砾的地面刮得他的膝盖冒出了血珠，而刚才被踩断的腿也因为这个动作产生了极大的痛楚。  
“啊！”帕克痛呼，然后下一秒就被人捂住了嘴。  
“嘘。”Alpha靠在他耳边，仿佛在安抚他一样：“不要吵，亲爱的。”  
帕克下意识地闭上了嘴。  
“这可能有点痛。”Alpha继续说着，语气中带有一丝轻微的安慰。  
帕克还没明白怎么回事，就有一根巨大的，像是棍子一样的东西从他的后穴捅了进去。  
“啊——”帕克下意识地尖叫出声，可是他的尖叫声只到了一半就被打断了——Alpha按住他的脑袋毫不留情地把他往地上砸，这让帕克差点咬断了自己的舌头。  
“婊子。”Alpha就着这个姿势，居高临下地看着帕克，身上散发出的信息素铺天盖地地压向帕克，帕克觉得自己无路可躲，这可怕的信息素让他双腿发抖，他的后穴因为突如其来的侵入了疼痛不堪，他却想要为了讨好这个Alpha而摇动自己的腰。  
那个Alpha用手紧紧地抓住了帕克的腰，手指用力地陷入了帕克肚子上那层软软的肉里，刚才被打过的腹部此刻大概淤青一片，这个动作无疑加深了他的疼痛，可是帕克已经无暇顾虑这点疼痛，因为他的脑子里不停地叫嚣着让他去讨好这个Alpha。  
看着帕克的上半身无力地瘫倒在地上，头发因为浅浅的积水而散开，Alpha冷笑一声开始抽动，每次的抽出都带着丝丝血红。  
“记住你Alpha的名字。”那个Alpha伏下身子压在了帕克的背上，他的手抚动着帕克湿漉漉的头发，温柔得像是抚摸着自己的爱人：“艾迪 格鲁斯金。”  
帕克的脑内像是一片糨糊，他只拼着本能去靠近爱抚他头发的温暖的手掌，无论这双手刚才是怎么用力打的他，他的眼神涣散，当他听到这句话的时候已经没多少意识了，只是机械地重复着……  
艾迪……  
艾迪 格鲁斯金……  
接着有什么在他的体内胀大，几乎要把他撑破，这让他害怕又期待地扭动着身子，却仿佛被钉在那根肉刃上面一样无法逃离。  
然后格鲁斯金用力地咬在了他的脖子上，那上面大概已经出血了。  
艾迪……  
格鲁斯金……  
然后他就被这个男人标记了。

END


End file.
